


Keeping Warm

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Warming, F/M, I might come back and edit this later but I've been sitting on it for a while, I've never written smut before, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Switching, You'd think with all the self indulgent shit I've posted I'd have, i have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Dimitri didn't know what to expect when he turned in for the night, but he certainly didn't expect to find his wife wearing nothing but his cloak and ready for a night of fun.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh, yeah, I finally posted this.
> 
> I'm still working on the next chapter of The Night Will Be Over Soon, and honestly I've been sitting on this for the past month and haven't had the motivation to work on it more so I decided to post it now. Honestly, it's not exactly how I'd want it to be, so I'm probably gonna come back later to spruce it up if need be. I feel like there's not enough of the actual sex, but this is my first go at it so maybe I'll get better the more I write it. But for now, this will have to do. I hope those of you who read this will enjoy it!

Dimitri let out a sigh of exhaustion as he made his way to his quarters. Being the king of Faerghus was exhausting at times, and today happened to be one of those instances. He never thought doing such menial tasks like speaking with nobles and dealing with paperwork would be more tiring than fighting in a war, but here he was proven wrong. But it was all worth it, for at the end of the day he knew he’d always get to see the face of his lovely wife Katrina, and her smile alone could melt his stress away. Though considering the late hour, he wouldn’t be surprised if she was sleeping by now. But he didn’t mind, even seeing her peaceful face was enough to lift his spirits after a long day.

He slowly entered their shared bedroom, taking care not to make too much noise in case she was asleep. He’d already began to unlace his shirt before entering, it had become a habit whenever he returned at such a late hour, and just as he felt the linen loosen, he paused in the doorway as his gaze was affixed to the sight in front of him and his mouth hung agape.

Sitting on the bed was his wife, wide awake and happy to see him. But what caught his attention was that she had covered herself in his cloak. Her brown hair rested upon the black and white fur that covered the shoulders. It looked a bit big on her, and in other situations he would find such a thing adorable. But there was something very different this time around. For the slightest shift in her position had revealed a glance underneath the cloak, and he knew that there was nothing but bare skin beneath the silk. She moved her arm to cover herself up, a move that had to be done on purpose, and the naked arm sent all rational thought out the window. Seeing her sitting there, wearing nothing but his cloak, all fatigue was washed away and replaced by a single desire. To take her right then and there.

“K-Katrina! I, erm, see you’re still awake!” he stammered, as he felt the blood rush to his face. No doubt he looked red as a tomato, staring at his barely clothed wife.

Katrina giggled, clearly amused by his reaction. “Good evening, my handsome lion,” she said, a seductive tone to her voice that sent Dimitri’s thoughts running wild. Her tone combined with the sultry smirk on her face made it clear that she knew exactly what she was doing. She was teasing him. He mentally cursed Claude for being such an influence on her, no doubt this was a scheme she took out of his book. “Is something the matter? You look distressed.”

Dimitri cleared his throat in an attempt to calm himself, it didn’t work. “Well, I was just...shocked to see you like that…” he managed to admit, his thoughts muddled.

“Hm? Oh, you mean wearing this?” she said, pulling the ends of the cloak closer to cover her up. “It’s just you were taking so long, and you know I’m still not used to how cold Fhirdiad gets. I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed it, I was just so cold and it really helped keep me warm.”

He could feel the blood rushing to his loins as he tried to hold himself back. “N-Not at all, my beloved! I’m h-happy it helped you in such a manner!”

Katrina moved to the edge of the bed, keeping her body as she did. “Oh, it certainly did,” She cocked her head to the side, her gaze never leaving his. “It’s almost just as warm as you, in fact. But I bet you’re still better.”

Dimitri found it impossible to speak his thoughts out loud, his eye firmly affixed to her body hidden beneath his cloak. Flames, he wanted her so badly. And from the look on her face, that was exactly what she wanted.

“Though I suppose there’s only one way to find out for sure,” She moved off of the bed, the bottom of the cloak trailing behind her as she walked towards him due to it being too big for her. She finished removing his shirt, discarding it without a care and exposing his scarred chest. She opened up the cloak, showing off her naked body with a grin. “Mind giving me a comparison, Mitri?”

Now Dimitri liked to believe he could keep his dark side under control, what with the war at its end and his questions answered, but there was one instance where he would act more like a beast. And that was when he was extremely aroused. Katrina’s actions had been pushing him to his limits, he wanted nothing more than to pounce onto the bed and fuck her right then and there. But he knew he shouldn’t, if for no other reason than he’d break their bed again and he didn’t feel like explaining how it got broken. It was clear though that she wouldn’t make this easy for him.

Katrina pressed herself against him, her bare breasts squeezing against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him with eyes that were both innocent yet captivating. “Mitri, I know you want it,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ve been waiting for you all evening. I want you, I want you so bad. Besides, you’ve been working so hard lately, I think you deserve something nice as a reward, don’t you?” She leaned into the crook of his neck, laying a kiss and lingering there.

The action sent a shudder coursing through him. He could feel warmth spreading through his crotch, the telltale sign of his body reacting to his own thoughts. He couldn’t hang on any longer, he did want her. He needed her. He had to act on his urges.

Just as Katrina had stopped kissing his neck, he planted his lips on hers, taking what he desired. He held her in his arms, placing her against the wall for stability. Katrina reciprocated the kiss, her tongue hungrily seeking entrance. As they continued to make out, Dimitri found himself feeling more needy. He had hoped this would satisfy his urges, but they just became stronger. He wouldn’t be satisfied from this alone, and neither would she. A thought that was made even clearer with the subconscious thrust of his hips against her own.

Katrina broke away from the kiss and chuckled. “Well then, it didn’t take long to rile you up, huh?” she asked. She removed her hand from his neck, moving it downward to stroke Dimitri’s tented erection straining against his clothes. “Perhaps we should jump right into the main event.”

“Please...I need you so badly, beloved…” Dimitri breathed. The feeling of her hand stroking him made him needier.

Katrina smirked, knowing she had Dimitri in the palm of her hand. “Then let’s move this to somewhere more comfortable, shall we?” She moved away from him, slowly walking back to the bed as she left the cloak on. She sat down, her sultry gaze never looking away from him. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitation, he removed his pants and underclothes, exposing his twitching erection to the cold air. Again, he had to resist the urge to pounce on her, even if he was aroused as hell he wasn’t breaking their bed. Instead, he walked over to the bed, watching as Katrina lied down to make room for him. As he took his place above her, she spread her legs open, revealing her slick folds. She’d been preparing herself for him. His confidence grew at the sight of it. Part of him wanted to plant his face down there and work with his tongue, but she was ready to take him in and there’d always be another chance to fulfill that desire. “My, my, you’ve been rather desperate for my touch, haven’t you?” he asked as he grabbed a bottle of oil from his nightstand. Even if she was ready to go, he wasn’t about to neglect the basic details.

“I might’ve gotten carried away, but can you blame me? It’s been a while since our last encounter.” It was true, his workload had left him tired lately and they hadn’t had sex in quite some time. He had to make sure to fix that.

“My apologies. The last thing I meant to do is leave my queen desperate.” He’d already rubbed the oil over his dick, simply waiting for her command to do as he pleased.

Katrina grabbed his face, pointing him so he looked her directly in the eyes. “Shut up and fuck me, Dimitri.”

Dimitri plunged his dick into her folds, the sensation of her walls around him made a shudder course through him. No matter how many times they did this, being inside her always felt blissful. Katrina moaned, clearly happy with finally getting him inside her. But of course she wanted more, and he was going to give it to her.

His eyes lingered on her body, even scarred he thought it was beautiful, and he made sure she knew it. As he thrusted into her, his hands grabbed her breasts, kneading her nipples slowly. “Oh, worry not, my beloved,” he said, lust taking over his rational thoughts. “I’ll make sure to take good care of you as I make you mine.” He lowered his head to her chest and gave a slow lick over one of her nipples.

Katrina whimpered as he continued to play with her breasts, her hips thrusting forward in a signal for him to continue. Flames, she was beautiful like this, underneath her and making the loveliest of sounds from his touch alone.

Dimitri thrusted again, grinning as he watched his wife lose herself underneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he continued to thrust roughly inside her. Her hands grasped onto his hair, practically pulling him towards her. Her moans were music to his ears, he’d never tire of hearing such a sound. “Yes, keep making those beautiful sounds for me.”

“Haaaaah, M-Mitri…” she moaned, eyes lidded with pleasure. Her hips were now moving in time with his thrusts, it’d only be a matter of time now.

“You’re so beautiful, my love. Hopefully this makes up for the nights I haven’t been able to make love to you. You must have been waiting for so long, to be riled up like this.”

“Y...Yes, I’ve wanted you for...haaaah...so long…” Katrina managed to speak. “How I’ve longed for your...aaaahhh!!”

“We can talk later, for now think only of the pleasure, my beloved.” He stopped massaging her breasts, moving his hands to grasp onto her hips. Her beautiful, wonderful hips. Everything was beautiful about her, even the scars from the war on her body. There were many words he could use for her beauty, but none of them would truly suffice.

Her walls tightened around his dick, fitting to him perfectly. She was close, he could feel it. He was reaching climax as well. He lowered himself, so he could whisper in her ear. “Go on, say my name.”

“Di...Dimitri...I’m gonna-!” The euphoria overtook her as she climaxed, her vaginal juices flowing as she moaned. Her back arched upwards as she grasped the cloak underneath her. She fell back onto the bed, panting as she came down from the high of orgasm. Dimitri watched as his wife came down, he wasn’t at his climax yet but he could get back to that momentarily. Slowing down his thrusts so as not to overstimulate her, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked up at him, a smirk still on her face. Clearly she was willing to keep going.

“Does that feel better, Katrina?” he asked.

“It does but...I’m not done yet,” She grabbed Dimitri’s arms, pinning them to his sides as she sat up. “I’m ready to take what I wanted all along.”

Before he could question her, Dimitri found himself pushed down onto the bed. He’d let his guard down and she took advantage of it. Katrina rested above him, his cloak draping over both of them, her arms keeping his pinned. In his lustful haze he’d failed to remember that she’d been teasing him before. This had been her real goal all along, to have him underneath her while she rode his dick, which was still resting in her folds and close to release. Surely she was going to start rocking and setting her own pace, or at least that’s what he thought.

Instead, she just sat there, grinning at him as she kept him in her grip. Why wasn’t she doing anything? “Katrina, didn’t you say you were going to take what you wanted?” he asked, sounding nowhere near as confident as he had mere seconds ago.

“Oh I did, and I will,” Katrina answered, a mischievous lilt to her voice. “But I need a bit of time to recover after that wonderful climax, so we’re just gonna wait here for a little while. Besides, I want to warm you up a bit, doesn’t that sound nice?”

Dimitri’s eye widened. This was definitely something she took from Claude’s book. They’d done this before, but only as an act of sweet intimacy. To do it like this...was different but still arousing. He should’ve realized that she was in one of these moods. She’d been in control of the situation from the very beginning and had let him think he was the one on top. He internally cursed Claude again, why did her ex-fiancé have to be such a schemer and influence her like this?

Katrina let go of his arms, carefully removing his eyepatch. He usually left it on at all times, but she didn’t care about how damaged his body was. Every scar was beautiful in her eyes, a fact she loved to remind him of constantly. Once his scarred eye was exposed like the rest of him, she threw the eyepatch onto the floor. “I want to see all of you tonight.”

Dimitri gulped. He wouldn’t deny this was arousing him, but the need to release was growing stronger, he wanted to keep going. She must have noticed his frustration as her smirk widened. “That’s a good boy, just do as I say and you’ll get your release as well. Alright?”

Flames, her voice was wonderful. While he did enjoy having her writing underneath him, being in this position was just as enticing. He’d do anything for her, and they both knew it. “Yes, my beloved. W-Whatever you want…”

Katrina grabbed hold of his pecs, mirroring his behavior in their first round. “You know, your chest is just as wonderful as mine,” she said, giving them a squeeze. “I could touch them all day, if you let me,” She traced a finger over one of his scars, sending a shudder through him. She moved her hands downward, brushing them over his abs. “And your muscles, well, they’re lovely too. Everything about you is wonderful in my eyes.” Her words and touches were getting to him, his erect dick begged for stimulation as it began to ache ever so slightly.

They moved downwards once again, a single thrust of her hips making him desperate. He had hoped she would continue, but she only moved her hands towards the area of his dick that wasn’t resting in her folds. “You know, I never expected you to be so big. It was a surprise when I saw your dick for the first time,” she said. She brushed her fingers against his shaft, sending a wave of stimulation throughout him. “Perhaps that’s why I’m dragging this out for so long. Because I love having it inside me like this.” Why did she have to keep talking? This was torture!

A whimper escaped his lips, causing Katrina’s smile to soften. “Alright, I get it. I’m going too far. I won’t keep you waiting anymore,” She bucked her hips slowly, easing them both into a rhythm. “Go ahead Dimitri. Use that Blaiddyd strength and go all out.”

The command was a relief to his ears. Once she gave it, he thrusted again in time with her, knowing that it wouldn’t take long before his built-up tension would release inside her. “K-Katrina...Flames, I love you…” he panted.

“I love you too…”

Katrina continued to ride him, and before long pleasure finally overcame him. “Katrina...I-”

“You don’t need...to say it…” she breathed. “Just cum...inside of me…”

Without another word, the two of them both reached their climaxes. Dimitri unloaded his seed into Katrina, until there was nothing left. With the exhaustion of two orgasms in a row, Katrina fell down on top of him, covering them both underneath his cloak.

Feeling a wave of exhaustion himself, Dimitri placed a kiss on her forehead. They didn’t need to move right now, they could stay there for a while. He rubbed a hand across her back. “Got it out of your system now?”

Katrina looked up at him, the fire of lust gone from her eyes. “Yeah...I’m good now…” she said. She nuzzled her head into his chest. “Sorry, I really did put on your cloak to get warm, but then I thought about stripping down and how you’d react to that and…”

Dimitri chuckled. “It’s fine. It was a nice surprise,” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Besides, you look lovely wearing it. I’d love to see how it looks on you with your clothes on.” The mental image popped into his mind. She looked adorable, but he had to see the real thing for himself.

“Yeah, definitely, I’ll do that later,” She shifted her position slightly, reminding Dimitri that his dick was still inside of her. It was nowhere near as erect as before, but he decided to leave it there. It became a habit after sex, and there was always the chance they’d decide to go for a third round. But for now, he was content to enjoy her warmth as she relaxed in his embrace. Perhaps he would thank Claude for his influence after all. He was eager to do it again.


End file.
